A vehicle turn signal facilitate communication feature between drivers of vehicles on the road. The vehicle turn signal provides other drivers with notice that the signaling vehicle is planning to or currently is preforming a lane change or turning maneuver. The signaling allows nearby drivers the ability to better anticipate and identify imminent or ongoing maneuvers by the signaling vehicle. Unfortunately, turn signals are one of the most underutilized devices on a car often because drivers forget to activate the vehicle turn signal when planning or making a maneuver such as a lane change or a turn.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for automatically activating a vehicle turn signal.